


Priorities

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [34]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Nothing is more important to George than spending some quality time with his boyfriend. Well…almost nothing.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Priorities

They were supposed to be cleaning up dinner. Yet, there they were, locked in a heated embrace as George pushed Ringo against the edge of the table. “George— _ah_ —careful,” Ringo gasped. But George just pressed harder, tipping Ringo back onto the table—

_Crash_.

They froze. Lying on the floor was an empty tin—and surrounding it, dozens of crumbled biscuits. “Fuck—I’m so sorry, George,” Ringo sputtered.

George took a shaky breath. “It’s…fine.”

“…Really?”

He bit his lip. “Yeah.”

“We can put this on hold and go to the store to buy more—”

“ _I love you so much_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ringo is supportive of his hungry boyfriend, lol.


End file.
